


push my luck

by joohyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Smut, also its not technically powerplay but kihyun just tries his best to act dominant, i told myself it was gonna be mild but alas... it turned into... whatever the hell. This is, it seems like its angry sex but its just them annoying each other, monsta xxxmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohyuk/pseuds/joohyuk
Summary: we're all suckers for something





	push my luck

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [mxxxmas2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mxxxmas2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt for 01 January 2019.
> 
> [On the eight day of Monsta XXXmas  
> Monsta X gave to me  
> Eight ropes, the tighter the better]
> 
> Your prompt: Write a fic involving bondage.
> 
> unedited and unbeta'ed as always! yeet

Kihyun isn’t the type to submit.

 

It’s not something innately ingrained in his nature; he’s got a hot temper and a fuse that’s ready to spark at any given moment, and he’s caused more fights than he’d like to admit growing up because of this fact. He finds that he needs some semblance of control, because he knows that he’s the only one that can keep things—mostly—in order.

 

Hoseok had called him an indomitable force of nature once.

 

Minhyuk had just laughed.

 

And he’s laughing still when he pushes Kihyun down onto the bed in their hotel room, climbing over him and hovering over Kihyun’s lap with nothing short of an amused smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. He slaps Kihyun’s hands away when they come up to rest on Minhyuk’s thighs, and Kihyun has half the mind to just flip them both over and wipe the smug smile off the elder’s face.

 

But he doesn’t. He tries to convince himself that he doesn’t just because he’s curious to see what Minhyuk has in store this time around, but he knows that like this and every other time they’ve fallen into bed together, he just...  _can’t_.

 

Because Minhyuk has a sort of way about him that could make even the hardest of hearts fall to their knees. The light in his eyes invites competition, and his smile is disarming enough that it makes whatever unlucky fuck that’s decided to cross Minhyuk’s path believe they have even the slightest semblance of a chance at winning him over. Kihyun knows, because _he’s_ the unlucky fuck that decided to cross Minhyuk’s path tonight, and every night before this and maybe even after too.

 

Minhyuk reaches up to grip at Kihyun’s chin. His bony fingers digging into the skin of Kihyun’s cheeks. His eyes are still alight, but his tone has the faintest edge of bite to it when he says, utterly saccharine, “Focus on me.”

 

Kihyun glares up at him. “You’re gonna make me?” He asks, his mouth a tight line as he reaches up again to grab at any part of Minhyuk he can reach. Before he can, Minhyuk’s hands swoop down, tugging his arms up over his head. Both of Kihyun’s wrists fit into one of Minhyuk’s giant fucking hands, and Kihyun thrashes about. It only takes one solid buck up, his dick just barely close to Minhyuk’s, before Minhyuk loses his patience.

 

“Sweet baby,” Minhyuk lilts out, “you need to be put in your place. You’re just _begging_ for it.” It’s all Minhyuk says before he’s sliding off of Kihyun, sauntering away to the closet on the other side of the room, where he knows Minhyuk is keeping his bag of “goodies” as he likes to call them.

 

Kihyun watches from his place on the bed, still splayed atop the sheets. He eyes the long line of Minhyuk’s body as the elder bends over, sticking the upper half of his body right into the closet as he rummages around in his bag. He can hear metal clanking together and leather dragging on some more leather for a good while; Kihyun thinks that half the time Minhyuk spends searching through his things is used purely just to get a rise out of him.

 

And it works, because by the time Minhyuk walks back over to the bed with several strips of fabric in one hand and a wand in the other, Kihyun’s pink in the face and breathing heavier than usual, much to Minhyuk’s delight. He just laughs as he watches Kihyun, the younger grunts when their eyes meet.

 

“Y’know,” Minhyuk starts as he climbs back up over Kihyun, “nothing’s keeping you there. You could very well just bend me over and fuck me right now. I wouldn’t be opposed; I’m just surprised you’re not fighting back as hard as usual.” He pinches at Kihyun’s cheek, cooing mockingly, and the younger cranes his neck to bite harshly at his fingers.

 

Minhyuk doesn’t even hiss in pain, just snorts as he grabs one of Kihyun’s wrists in retaliation, tying one end of the fabric around it before tugging his arm up to the headboard and tying the other side there. He does the same to his other wrist deftly, and Kihyun tugs at the bindings roughly.

 

“Good?” Minhyuk asks, and Kihyun nods.

 

“Yeah.”

 

It’s not long before Minhyuk is grabbing another strip of fabric to wrap around Kihyun’s eyes, effectively shrouding his vision in darkness. “Is this okay too?” Minhyuk asks again, his voice soft for the first and last time that night. Kihyun mutters his assent again. Minhyuk says something about not asking again after this and Kihyun scoffs loudly.

 

“Get on with it,” Kihyun hisses out, his fingers gripping around the taunt fabric chaining him up to the headboard.

 

Minhyuk tsks, cloyingly sweet as always. Kihyun can feel his fingers dragging along the line of his chest, tugging off the buttons of his button-down with agonizingly slow motions, flicking them off one by one just until his skin is exposed in the cold air of the hotel room. Minhyuk pinches harshly at his nipples before his hand crawls down even further teasingly. His fingers drag across a sensitive patch of skin just below Kihyun’s ribs, and the younger arches up, letting out another soft hiss.

 

Fascinated, Minhyuk scratches at the same spot again and again, working Kihyun up so thoroughly that Kihyun can’t think of much else aside from curses, which he spits at Minhyuk through clenched teeth.

 

“Bad kitty,” the elder taunts, shuffling in his place on Kihyun’s lap. He drags his hand over the tent in his pants, his finger following the line of the zipper and pressing down just hard enough that Kihyun lets out a bitten-out moan. Minhyuk hums, repeating the motion in the same manner he’d dragged his hand over Kihyun’s chest. The younger hears a switch being turned on, which is followed almost immediately by a soft vibration, and Kihyun knows but isn’t prepared when Minhyuk all but rams the wand directly over Kihyun's clothed crotch. 

 

Through gritted teeth, Kihyun lets out a small “Fuck,” as the vibrator brushes up against the sensitive head of his dick. Minhyuk doesn’t let up nor does he say anything; in fact, he goes and presses down even harder with the wand until Kihyun’s thrashing and bucking his hips at the sensation, his knuckles going white as he claws at his bindings for support. He can feel Minhyuk jolt every so often, and gets some sort of weird satisfaction out of it. Warmth pools in his stomach and he can feel his precum wetting and effectively dirtying the fabric of his pants.

 

He’s so close, just toeing the edge of orgasm, ready to just give in and let go right there, his feet digging into the mattress below and thrusting up into the vibrator unabashedly until the pressure and stimulation is gone. Kihyun nearly loses his breath at how fast he loses his orgasm, blindly chasing after the feeling even though nothing greets him aside from thin air and Minhyuk’s reedy laugh.

 

“I despise you.” Kihyun grits out through a heaving breath. His face feels warm, and while he would never admit it to Minhyuk, his eyes are watering underneath the makeshift blindfold. Minhyuk just coos, tickling under Kihyun’s chin as though he was a rather amusing pet than an angry man that was just nearly at the brink of orgasm.

 

“And _you_ should’ve been good.” Minhyuk retorts.

 

Minhyuk gives Kihyun all of three seconds to cool down before he’s unzipping his pants, exposing his cock to the cold air and Kihyun grunts again, letting out a broken, keening noise as Minhyuk presses the vibrator back against him, this time aiming right at the sensitive spot just underneath the head of his dick. Kihyun finds himself chanting out _“why why why”_ as he lets himself be held to the mercy of _Minhyuk_ of all people, for God’s sake.

 

Precum dribbles from his cock, and is no doubt dirtying up his once-pressed shirt now, along with his pants that he just  _knows_ are ruined beyond saving. He inwardly whines at the fact that Minhyuk is truly going out of his way in order ruin Kihyun in every way possible. The elder is having the time of his life, Kihyun thinks, and seems to be not even the least bit worried about pleasuring himself as he tortures Kihyun relentlessly. Kihyun decides right then and there that Minhyuk is a demon that’s ascended from hell just to fuck him and his entire life up.

 

With another click, Minhyuk ups the intensity of the vibrations until its not vibrating so much as _thrumming_ relentlessly against his cock to the point where he could just pass out from the stimulation. It’s then that Kihyun feels Minhyuk's body drag down before he licks a rather tentative stripe up on the underside of his cock. He follows the vein that runs just underneath the head up to the tip, lapping at his precum with little kitten licks.

 

Kihyun wants so badly to be able to rip off everything binding him to the bed, turn the elder around and just fuck him so hard he begs him for mercy, apologize around his dick for every misdeed he’s ever committed unto Kihyun. It’s such a lovely thought, and it has Kihyun squeezing tighter at the rough fabric, tugging furiously at it as Kihyun tentatively thrusts his hips up, grunting.

 

“I’d fuck you so hard if I weren’t tied up right now,” he says.

 

Minhyuk hums around the head of his dick, still busying himself with licking away every drop of precum that he can. He pulls away only for a moment just to ask, “Is that a threat or a promise?” Not giving Kihyun time to respond before laving away at him again.

 

Once it’s all gone, Minhyuk takes him fully in his mouth, suckling rather sweetly at his cock; the noises are so filthy, so _dirty_ , and it’s so fucking good that Kihyun throws all hope out the window as he bucks into Minhyuk’s mouth with abandon.

 

It’s that, plus the vibrator that’s still going off underneath that pushes Kihyun right over the edge. He chokes on a scream when the heat of Minhyuk’s mouth suddenly disappears, exposing his dick to the cold air as he cums, ruining his orgasm.

 

“ _F-Fuck_ —” Kihyun wheezes, his eyes clenching shut as he tugs uselessly one last time at his bindings. 

 

He’s squinting as his eyes are met with the now-blinding lights of the hotel room, his eyes roving over Minhyuk, who's throwing his makeshift blindfold aside. Kihyun stares, realizing that Minhyuk had shucked his pants off somewhere along the line. The elder shuts off the vibrator, tossing it carelessly aside somewhere behind him before crawling up Kihyun’s body until he’s straddling his thighs around the younger’s shoulders.

 

He takes his cock in his hand, lazily jerking at himself as Kihyun watches with half-lidded eyes, too lazy and fucked-out to do much of anything aside from loll his tongue out and wait for Minhyuk to cum in his mouth. Minhyuk, however, seems to be keeping up with the sadistic streak he’s got going on, and takes his sweet time, teasing at himself as Kihyun pants up at him like those cum-hungry porn stars he used to jack off to.

 

“Who knew it’d be so easy to get you quiet?” Minhyuk quips, feeding the head of his dick into Kihyun’s awaiting mouth.

 

“That’s my line.” Kihyun garbles around him, and Minhyuk laughs.

 

“You barely fought back,” he says while ignoring Kihyun’s reply, feigning disappointment. Kihyun hollows out his cheeks and sucks rather harshly at Minhyuk, and, aside from a small hiss, Minhyuk seems unaffected. Kihyun thinks that the fucker deserves an Oscar.

 

Despite being seemingly unaffected, it isn’t much longer before Minhyuk cums, not down Kihyun’s throat but on his face, watching rather sadistically as Kihyun tries to lap as much of his cum as he can. It has Minhyuk cooing, and Kihyun desperately wants to have the strength to fight back, to gain the dominance that he swore to himself he had. (The same dominance he adamantly swears that he has before and even after he and Minhyuk fuck.)

 

Minhyuk just stares down at him with a fond, amused smile, once again regarding him as though he were an amusing pet.

 

“I hate you.” Kihyun whimpers out with no real bite as Minhyuk pats at his cheek.

 

“S _ure._ ” Minhyuk says with a roll of his eyes before he goes and sticks his tongue down Kihyun’s throat. “That’s why you’re gonna bend me over and rail me into next year right? Take your anger out on my ass and all that,” the elder teases as he pulls away from their brief kiss.

 

“Hell yeah,” the younger agrees, “once you fucking untie me that is.”

 

Minhyuk regards him cooly for a moment, eyeing Kihyun in all his fucked-out glory, still very much tied up against the headboard. “On second thought, maybe I’ll ride you while you’re still tied up all nice for me.”

 

Kihyun growls.

 

“You can watch, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year everyone !! i hope that you are all having a great first/second (?) day of 2019 and i hope the days to come are fulfilling !!!
> 
> you did well !! you worked so hard and i am !!!! proud of you !!! treat urself with this bc i lov you and i support you !!!
> 
> as always !! feel free to leave a kudos and mayhaps even a comment ! :D


End file.
